Haruhi's Birthday and the New student
by Haruhi Kagome123
Summary: Its a crossover between Ouran High School Host Club and Cirque Du Freak and Twilight. Where Haruhi meets a new kid named Darren Shan and when she met him she did not know how things will end up. CHAPTER 6 IS UP.
1. Chapter 1: Haurhi's Birthday

Chapter 1: Haruhi's Birthday Party

The sixteen year old was waiting in the 3rd music room.Of course she was early, for today was the ONLY day she didn't have anything to do.She caught up on most of her studies, and since her father was working early, she didn't have to prepare dinner early.

The female stands tall near the large open window.The view was pretty of course, perhaps you could see most of the southern half of the school.The brunette continues to look out.It was a gorgeous day,the birds flew by with such a passion.Haruhi became lost in the 'outside' world for quite a moment;waiting for the other members.

Then Hikaru walks in. "Hello Haruhi" he said looking at the girl. "hi Hikaru" she said. "What are you looking at?" he asked "nothing" she repled. "Well Tamaki wants u to join us in the ball room around 5 o'clock. Okay Haruhi?" he said "okay i will" she replyed.

In the ball room the other Host Club members and Haruhi's dad, Ranka, are gettig ready for Haruhi's birthday party. "where is Hikaru?" complained Kaoru. "I don't know he should be comeing back soon" Tamaki answered. While everyone was decorating Hikaru walks in. "Hey everyone I just told Haruhi to meet us in here at 5 o'clock" Hikaru told them. "Okay that will give us enough time to finish decorating and making the cake and buying the presents" Kyoya said.

With the Host Club getting ready for the party Haruhi was walking through the halls. 'I wonder why they want me to come to the ball room at 5.' she thought. Just then she bumped into the new student.

"Sorry." Haruhi said as she was picking up all the papers the new student dropped. "Its okay." the boy said "My name is Darren Shan" he said. "My name is Haruhi Fujiko" she said "Its nice to meet you". The boy smiled "So why is a beautiful girl like u wearing a boy's uniform?" he asked. "Its a long story" Haruhi answered. "Okay" Darren said "well i gotta go my brother Evra is waiting for me". "Okay I'll see u around" she said.


	2. Chapter 2: Suprise Haruhi

**Chapter 2: Surprise Haruhi**

It was two hours till 5 o'clock. Haruhi was still thinking about Darren and who he was.

'I wonder if I'll get to see him again.' Haruhi thought.

Outside the Cirque Du Freak was getting ready for Haruhi's birthday like Tamaki has asked. "Thank you all for coming here Haruhi will be very happy" Tamaki said.

"It is our pleasure Mr. Souh." said a tall man known as Mr. Tall, the manger of the cirques. "Where is Darren?" Mr. Creepsly asked. Tamaki walked up to him and said "He must be taking a tour of the school."

Darren was now walking up to the cirques where his "brother" was waiting for him. "I was wondering when you would get back." said a snake-boy known as Evra. "Sorry I got lost in thoughts and I met a Girl." Darren said.

"Really what is her name" asked Evra. "Her name is Haruhi Fujioka." answered Darren. "So you met the birthday girl already." said Tamaki who was walking towards the two boys. "You mean she is the one we will be entertaining tonight?" asked Darren. But Tamaki ignored that question and walked back to the ballroom.

Haruhi looked at her watch and it was 2 minutes until she had to be at the ballroom. So she started to walk to the room.

She opened the doors and when she opened it everyone jumped out and said "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARUHI."


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Party

Chapter 3: Birthday Party

Haruhi was surprised when she walked in and everyone jumped in front of her. "Thank you everyone, but how did you remember?" she asked. Kyouya walked up to her and said "Ask Tamaki he planned it for you." So Haruhi walked over to Tamaki. "Senpai, thank you." Tamaki looked at her "Your welcome, Haruhi, so are you having fun?" He asked. "Yes, I am." she replied. Then he started babbling about how he planned it for her and that he has a bigger surprise at 9:00 pm. When he finished, Haruhi walked away, but Hikaru and Kaoru stopped her. "Haruhi, open your presents!" They said in unison and held out two presents they got for her. "Thank you." she said and opened the two small boxes and inside was a beautiful necklace from Paris, which Hikaru gave her, and matching earrings, that Kaoru got her. "Wow, I love it, thanks you guys." Then Hunny hopped over, with Mori behind him, handing Haruhi cake. "Haru-chan are you having fun?" he asked. "Yes, I am, Hunny-senpai." She talked to all her friends, danced with all the hosts, and Nekozawa, and ate cake with Hunny. At 9:0 o'clock Tamaki stopped the party and led everyone outside. When they were out of the ballroom they saw circus tents, and circus freaks, and a sign that said, "Cirque Du Freak" in big scary letters. When Haruhi stood and did not move everyone, except Tamaki, knew Haruhi was shocked. "Haruhi, what do you think?" Tamaki asked as he skipped over. "I-It's g-great." Haruhi studdered.

Everyone took their seat, Haruhi in the middle of the twins, ready for the show to start. Then the lights went off and a single spot light was on a tall man.


	4. Chapter 4: Cirque Du Freak

Chapter 4: Cirque Du Freak

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Cirque Du Freak. My name is Mr. Tall. I am the founder of this freak show." Mr. Tall annouced, "What you will be seeing is real, not fake, these freaks were born the way they look. I also would like to point out that if you are faint of heart or easily scared leave immediatly." Haruhi looked at both twins nervously. They looked back and shrugged like it was no big deal. Hikaru tried to hold her hand but was violently slapped. "I would also like to advise you that the Cirque is not responsible for any injuries or death. Please be very quiet during all performances and enjoy." He said, then he went to the back and helped two ladies roll a cage on stage. "Our first performance is the wolf-man. While the wolf-man is out of the cage please do not move and be extremly quiet." Then the two ladies put a leash on the wolf-man and led him around the room, letting people touch and pet him. While the wolf-man was getting petted by Hikaru and Kaoru, a cell phone started ringing. Once the wolf-man heard the ringing he ran and jumped on top of Masaki and bit both of his hands off. 'Oh no thats Masaki!' Hikaru thought. Most of the people ran out of the tent. Two little people walked over to Masaki with his hands and a needle with string. The two ladies took the wolf-man and put him back in the cage, while the little people stitched his hands back on. Haruhi was so frightened that she could not move at all so Tamaki hugs her. Once everything and everyone was calmed down, Mr. Tall walked onto the stage. "Now that everyone is settled our next performer is the twisting twins." He said and two girls walked out on stage to perform. "MiLord where did Hunny and Mori go?" whispered the twins. "Mori took hunny home since hunny got scared." Tamaki whispered back. After the Twisting Twins was the Bearded Lady, Truska, then it was Cormac Limbs, then Mr. Tall walked on stage again. "Our last performer is Mr. Larten Crepsley and Darren Shan." Mr. Crepsley and Darren walked onto the stage holding a small cage. 'Darren Shan? I know him.' thought Haruhi


	5. Chapter 5: Mayham

Chapter 5: Mayhem

Darren puts the small cage on a table, that appeared out of no where, and opened the small door. Mr. Crepsley and Darren grabbed a small flute. Mr. Crepsley played the flute and a HUGE spider crawled out. Before Mr. Crepsley could do anything else he said, "During my performance I would like everyone to be very quiet and NOT scream. Madame Octa is a very poisonious spider and could kill me if I do not concentrate." Then he played his flute again and Madame Octa crawled to the end of the table. A little person walked onto the stage with a sheep. Darren plays his flute and Madame Octa jumped onto the sheep and bit its neck. The sheep fell over. "Right now the animal is paralizyed, not dead, but if Madame Octa bites it again the sheep will die." So Madame Octa bit the animal again and it died.

The flute began to play and Madame Octa walked over to Haruhi. On its back was a small box and inside it was a pearl necklace. Once Madame Octa got over to Haruhi, she crawled onto her hand and Haruhi took the box. Then Madame Octa crawled back to the stage. Darren then played the flute and Madame Octa crawled up Mr. Crepsley's arm all the way up to his mouth. Next, she started to spin a web on his mouth. Then she jumped from his mouth to the table. Mr. Crepsley then licked his mouth and eats it. After Madame Octa was put into her cage, Mr. Tall walked out. "Thank you for coming everyone. Our show has ended." Mr. Tall said as he stood on the stage watching everyone get up to leave. But, before they could a snake slithered down a pole. Everyone, except Hikaru and Kaoru, got scared. Then a snake-boy slithered down another pole and picked up the snake. "Now our show has offiacally ended." Mr. Tall annouced. Everyone, except the Host Club, Haruhi's dad Renge, and Nekozawa, ran out of the tent. From a dark corner Nekozawa casted a spell that caused the snake-boy's snake grow tall and create **Mayhem**. The snake slithered to the school, making a bunch of girls scream. "What the heck happened? That wasn't supposed to happen." Tamaki yelled. Hikaru and Kaoru then gets a great idea. The twins walked up to Tamaki and said, "MiLord, while you are playing around with the snake, we will take Haruhi to a safe place." "No you will not. I forbid it." Tamaki yelled. While they were arguing over who should protect Haruhi, Darren grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran. "Where are we going?" Haruhi asked. But Darren didn't say anything. Then they reached his and Mr. Crepsley's caravan and goes in. Inside the caravan was Mr. Crepsley, Mr. Tall, and the snake boy. "Are we ready to go?" Mr. Tall asked and Darren nodded. Then the van started moving. "Where are you all taking me?" Haruhi asked. "To the next town, of course. Then you, Darren, and Larten are going to Vampire Mountain." Mr. Tall explained. Haruhi looked at them confused.


	6. Chapter 6: Missing

Sorry everyone for not updating since 2008. I have been really busy in real life trying to sort a lot of things out. But I promise to be updating more frequently, and also add a few new stories that I hope you all would like.

Also, I am going to have a poll on what story I should do next, of course I will list the anime, type of story, and pairings. Or if you would like to suggest something, please send me a message.

NOW on with the story.

**Chapter 6: Missing**

Back at the school, Nekozawa casted another spell to stop the fake snake. Once the mayhem stopped, Tamaki and the twins stopped arguing when Kyouya come over and asked, "Where is Haruhi?" They looked at him confused, then looked around noticing that Haruhi was missing.

"My daughter? Where is my daughter?" Tamaki started yelling until Ranka slapped him to his senses.

"She is not your daughter." Ranka said to Tamaki. While Tamaki was going on how Haruhi was missing, Hunny and Mori arrive.

"What's wrong with Tama-chan?" the small blonde boy asked.

"Well its pretty simple. He is worried about Haruhi because she went missing." the twins said in unison.

**Meanwhile!**

The Cirque arrived at another town. As the rest of the Cirque was getting everything unpacked at an abandoned warehouse, Mr. Crepsley and Darren got their things ready for the trip to Vampire Mountain. Haruhi just sat on a chair confused on what was going on. "Well we should get going before morning comes." the old vampire said. So Darren put Haruhi on his back and started walking with Mr. Crepsley.

**Back at Ouran**

Tamaki finally stopped yelling and was now tied to a chair with his mouth taped, thanks to Ranka. "Who do you think took her?" Hunny asked. Everyone didn't know, except for Kyouya.

"Where did the Cirque go?" Everyone, except Kyouya, gasped once they realized that the Cirque was also gone.

"Maybe the Cirque took Haruhi when they left." Hikaru suggested.

"That's impossible. They couldn't have taken her." Kaoru said. But everyone thought that they did take her.

"Let's go get her back!" Tamaki said loudly.

"How did you untie yourself, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, but Tamaki just ignored the question as he talking to everyone.

**Meanwhile at the trip to Vampire Mountain**

Mr. Crepsley, Darren, and Haruhi had already made it half-way to the mountain. "What is the mountain supposed to mean?" asked Haruhi.

"It's the place where all vampires meet." Mr. Crepsley explained.

"I thought that vampires were fake and only in scary stories and movies." she said.

"Well, the things you read and watch about vampires are fake because we are real." Darren declared, "I am a half vampire and Mr. Crepsley is a full-blooded vampire. I am also a Vampire Prince!" Haruhi just looked at Darren, still confused and not believing a word they said.

**Meanwhile back at Ouran AGAIN!**

The hosts, and Nekozawa, walked back to the Third Music Room. Once they got into the room, they saw Kyouya typing on his laptop as usual. Tamaki was very, very angry. Hikaru and Kaoru were giving him annoying and encouraging words of encouragement. "Milord, don't get upset. He just wants to steal her way from you and us. Ya gotta admit, she is too irresistible for her own good, anyway." Tamaki gave them a stern and angry glare and screamed,

"YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THIS! YOU GUYS ARE NO HELP AT ALL. LEAVE ME!" Tamaki sauntered over to his corner of solitude and an eerie atmosphere overwhelmed the entire rook. Suddenly Kyouya whipped around in his spinning desk chair, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger, like he always does. He got up, walked over to Tamaki, and pulled him by his collar to stand up. With a swift motion of his hand, Kyouya slapped Tamaki across his face, leaving a nice big red mark. Kyouya looked at him, obviously annoyed by his absurd behavior.

Kyouya says, "Get a grip. Don't just sit there. Go get her. She was taken by that spider-man's assistant Derek, or whatever his name is. Their on their way to a mountain. They apparently live there so stop moping and go!"

Tamaki just looked at Kyouya surprised that he smacked him. Kyouya sighed and said, "Everyone better sit down. There is a story I need to tell you."


End file.
